Emilou Apacci
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Halibel's three female Fracción. Appearance Apache is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes, one blue and one orange; the latter eye has a red outline around it. Her shoulder length hair is blue and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle much like that of a unicorn. She wears the white standard Arrancar uniform but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves and gloves. The position of her Hollow hole is unknown. Personality She is impatient, short-tempered, rude, impulsive, and rather confrontational, and is usually scolded by Sun-Sun as a result. She is fiercely loyal to Halibel, finding the action of Hitsugaya raising his sword at her deeply offensive. She is also fairly confident in her master's abilities and is easily assured when it is "obvious" that there is "no way she can lose". Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc She first appears after the ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed in battle, asking Halibel what they should do in response.Bleach manga Chapter 269 She appears later on with Halibel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Fake Karakura arc Later She, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun appear alongside Halibel and the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga Chapter 315 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a shinigami and begin to battle. Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga Chapter 328 However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three while Hitsugaya handles their Espada,Halibel. At first Apache tries to stop him but ordered to stop by Halibel, who decides to take him on. She returns her attention back on Rangiku and gets into verbal warfare with her along with Mila-Rose (as Sun-Sun criticizes them for taking her bait). After getting damaged by Haineko, Rangiku attempts an ash twister to surround the trio, but they use Ceros to drive it away. Later she is seen fighting Rangiku on her own. She initially gains the upper hand, but is stopped and blasted by a fireball, shot by Momo Hinamori, who enters the battlefield as, in her words, Aizen's enemy. It impacts her as she is about to strike Mastumoto; she manages to block it, but she, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun are caught in a much larger explosion, thanks to Hinamori using Tobiume on a self-created Kidō Net, engulfing all three of them. However, she, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun survive by releasing their Zanpakutō and heal themselves. They then activate their Chimera Parca ability, which forms a new creature.Bleach manga, Chapters 332-334 Powers & Abilities Cero: Apache, like many others of her kind, can use Cero and she blasts it from the tip of her horn. Spiritual Power Zanpakutō Cierva (spanish for "Doe"): Apache's Zanpakutō are actually the collars she wears over her wrists. When drawn, they take the shape of circlet-shaped weapons with three blades portruding from from each one.Bleach manga, Chapter 334 *'Resurrección': Her release command is Thrust. She grows what resemble deer antlers from the area just above her brow and deer-like hooves in place of her feet. Release of her Resurrección heals her injuries. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Quimera Parca' (spanish for "sparing chimera"): In her Resurrección form, Apache has a special ability with Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun called Quimera Parca, which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine and forms a new creature. This creature is massively large towering over average size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, with a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apache claims that its name is "Allon" and that it's their pet. ::*'Enhanced Strength': The creature is tremendously strong and was able to rip out everything under the ribs of Rangiku on her right side and severely incapacitate Momo with a single punch. ::*'Enhanced Speed': particularly fast for a creature its size able to take the fight to Rangiku and Momo with ease. References Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions